Love under the stars
by TrueDespair
Summary: For KirinRyuu. Kurogane and Fai have conflicts that kept them apart. Can one fated night change all that?


Hey Guys! New one shot up! I had alot of time today and i already started this so i said 'what the hell?' and finished it!

This is for **KirinRyuu**. Her birthday already passed but i decided to give her something anyway. ^__^

This is my first serious **KuroFai **one shot so please tell me how it is ok? ^__^ (**Review! Please? *puppy dog eyes***)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them (hates repeating herself 9__9)

* * *

Kurogane has learned throughout traveling to many worlds about certain things Fai adores. Cake; especially chocolate cake, cute things, which should question his masculinity on a regular basis, and lastly bright colors which explained the one time Fai bought a set of fireworks and launched them into the sky; not caring if there was still sun out.

Which resulted in multiple injuries, property damage, and a massive headache afterward. Mostly for him anyway.

However, as much as Kurogane knows about Fai in general, there are times that he feels like he really doesn't know about him at all. Sometimes it would piss him off to no end while other times he would just ask himself why he should care.

Why would he be bothered with a person who has basically given up on his life without a fight? Why bother with an idiot who always smiles but isn't truly happy with himself? Why bother even the slightest about him?

He knows why. He knows why he bothers with the mage ever since the beginning but refuses to admit it.

Hell would freeze over first for all he cared.

But does Fai feel the same?

The wizard who refuses to use magic to save anyone including himself. The man who didn't want to get too close to anyone even thought it'll hurt him inside. The one who has stolen his heart from the start.

Kurogane, despite himself, was scared of the result.

For once, he didn't want to find out.

~~~*~~~

It was late one night in another world. The travelers arrived at a quiet farm country where there were little to no sign of modern technology in sight. They walked to a quaint little house with a barn in the backyard.

The house looked abandoned with no one in sight. They took refugee of the place for a while as they planned a way to find the feather. Mokona sensed its power not too far from the house. However since it was very late at night, they all decided that they should get some sleep before searching for the item in the morning.

~~~*~~~

Kurogane couldn't sleep. There were too many thoughts going on in his head.

"Goddamnit," He grumbled as he stood up from his sleeping position. "I can't believe that of all nights to not sleep; my freaking mind picks this night."

He looked around the room to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. Syaoron and Sakura were sleeping side by side on the floor with their hands loosely laced together. Mokona was sleeping in between them under the loose laced fingers.

Kurogane looked at the three and his expression softens. Ever since he met the two, he can definitely tell that they were made for each other. The boy is doing everything to make sure the princess gets her memories back while the princess herself is doing everything she can to let Syaoron know how grateful she is for him to go all out for her memories.

Ignorance is bliss; especially for those two.

"Speaking of ignorance," Kurogane noticed something or someone is missing. "Where did that moron go?"

A creaking sound reached his ears. He looked up on the ceiling to confirm where the sound came from.

*CREAK*

He grunted. Yup, he now knows where the blonde went. He went up the stairs to confront the mage.

~~~*~~~

On the rooftop, Fai sat down on the tiles and looked up at the dark blue sky. He sighed lightly as he looked at the twinkling stars; shining over him.

He couldn't get any sleep so he decided to go upon the roof and just enjoy the tranquility of the moment.

However in his mind he couldn't help but think about a certain ninja. A warrior who has welded a sword for most of his life. The one who has stolen his heart ever since he laid eyes on him.

Kurogane.

Fai lets out a sad smile. He should have seen the signs. He knew he should've listened to himself. However like everything else, he cast it aside; thinking that it was just a passing feeling.

But it didn't pass. If anything it grew exponentially.

But how could he help himself with all the emotions swirling around in his heart?

True, he admitted that after traveling with the group for some time that he has grown to admire the ninja.

Adore him, even.

The way he indirectly shows kindness to others despite his hard stubborn exterior. The way he's always honest despite being unintentionally mean at certain moments; which he had grown used to seeing that in the warrior after so many times. But more than anything, how Kurogane despite at all; actually cares about the group.

But does that include himself; the wizard who has being running away from everything who god knows how long?

He would like to think so.

If only that were true.

He wraps his arms around himself as a tear escaped; running down his cheek as he lowered his head.

He would like to think that Kurogane cared about him; even if it was just a small fraction. He would like to think that Kurogane like him as a friend.

But would he want Kurogane to love him?

Fai lets out a humorless chuckle. "Right, like Kuro-sama would ever love me. And why should he? I'm just a nuisance to him; nothing more." He looked back up at the stars as more tears ran down his cheeks; a hollow smile plastered on his face. "But still, it would be nice to be loved, if only for a moment."

"Is that so?"

Fai gasped as he whipped his head to the right side and saw Kurogane standing on the tiles with his hand on his hip and a frown on his face.

Acting quickly, Fai turned his head away from the warrior and began wiping the tears from his face so the warrior couldn't see. He then looked at the ninja again with an empty smile. "Ah! Kuro-tan! I didn't hear you come up here. Couldn't sleep as well?"

Kurogane's frown deepened. As soon as he got on the roof he saw Fai crying while looking at the sky. At first he wanted to somehow comfort the blonde but when he hear mage say that he wanted to be loved, he couldn't take it anymore.

It was now or never.

"Cut the crap, Mage." Kurogane said with a slightly angry look on his face. "I know that you were crying, so stop pretending everything's alright; because it's not."

Fai's smile faltered a bit as he hung his head. "Is that so? I could never get anything past you now can I Kuro-san?"

Kurogane growled as he charged forward towards the blonde. He grabs the mage, pulled him up so he can him eye-to-eye.

Fai was of all things, very confused.

"Kuro-"He never got to finish his sentence as Kurogane did something that he never thought he would do.

He hugged him.

Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai tightly and laid his head onto his chest. He placed his head on top of Fai's mop of hair; sighing deeply.

If Fai wasn't confused then he is now.

'_I don't understand. Kurogane is really hugging me. But why?"_ Fai's eyes widen as a thought came into his head.

"Why?" Fai uttered softly.

Kurogane scoffed. "I thought it would be obvious to you Fai."

Fai looked up at the ninja in surprise. "You said my name."

Kurogane looked down at him. "Of course idiot mage; I did said it." His eyes then lidded just ever so slightly. "There has been something that I have been meaning to say that you have to know about." He took a deep breath. "I think I have fallen in love with you."

Fai could've sworn he heard wrong. It couldn't be. Did he just say he has fallen in love with him?

Kurogane, the mighty ninja who Fai has a secret crush on has fallen in love with him?

Fai could only look at him in slight disbelief.

Kurogane continued with a stronger resolve; not backing down now. "At first I only thought of just getting stronger; stronger than anyone on my world and others. That has been my only goal in life." Then he looked into Fai's sapphire eyes. "Then you came along."

Fai silently gasped. He looked into those crimson eyes and saw that Kurogane was telling the truth. Maybe he should truthful about a few things as well. "I..I think I have fallen in love with you too." He pressed his lips together before continuing. "All my life I have been running from things. Things that you might not understand. I thought that if I distant myself from other I wouldn't be in pain. Then you came along and showed me that I should be strong for myself but," He could feel another set of tears running down his face. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Kurogane touched Fai's face with his left hand; wiping some of the tears from the mage's face. "Maybe it's because you afraid of feeling. But that doesn't mean you have to stay away." He narrowed his eyes. "If there is something bothering you then tell me, if you feel sad or angry then feel sad or pissed off because sealing off with a smile will not make things any better for you and for others."

Fai smiled despite his eyes glistening with tears. "Why is Kuro-wanwan saying all of this?"

"Because the last thing I want is for you to disappear."

Fai was shocked at Kurogane's confession. "Kurogane."

Kurogane placed a finger unto Fai's lips; silencing him. "Don't think that just because I said all of that, I'll go soft on you now Mage. I don't change very easily."

Fai smiled whole-heartedly while removing the finger. "Neither can I. But I know now something very interesting."

"Oh, and what's that?"

Fai grinned excitedly while he threw his hands in the air. "That Kuro-sexy loves me!"

Kurogane blushed deeply while growling. "It's Kurogane you---!"

He was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressed unto his own. The two stayed for a minute; forgetting the world around them. Forgetting that they are on a mission. Forgetting about their pain for just a moment. All they could think about was each other.

The two separated with Fai letting out a small smile.

"But really Kurogane; thank you." Fai cuddled on Kurogane chest with a sigh of content.

Kurogane could only look at him. He rubs the mage's head while he smiled faintly. "Yeah."

The two look at the sky to see a shooting star rip through the night.

Fai grinned brightly. "You know Kuro-sama; they say if you see a shooting star, you can make a wish."

Kurogane pressed his forehead unto Fai's. "You know I don't believe in that stuff." He then sighed calmly. "But even if I did, I think my wish has come true. Right mage?"

Fai sighed happily. "I love you Kurogane."

Kurogane cupped Fai's face with both hands. "I love you too Fai."

They stayed on the rooftop until sunrise.

~~~*~~~

Mokona was watching the whole ordeal since Kurogane got on the roof. She woke up feeling that the adults were missing so she searched the whole house before trying the rooftop.

Mokona was glad she saw what she has seen. Now those two will remain close to each other from now on. Mokona was also glad that she has something to tell Yuuko later on. But right now she should get back before 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' notice she was there. She hopped down the stairs and back to the room where Syaoron and Sakura were still sleeping.

She looks out of the window and see the sun just rising on the horizon. She smiled brightly.

A brand new day.

And a new found love.

Nothing could have been greater than that.

**END**

* * *

There! now how do you like that? ^__^

**Don't forget to review, suggest anything for the story 'Twisted tales of tsubasa' (after you read it of course) and vote for favorite T.R.C Pairing on profile**

**Until next time! ^__^  
**


End file.
